The riddle that was never told
by YumiStar
Summary: Say my name...Before I Kill you too. RBxYB Was known as "Murder Party"
1. The Murder Party

***GASP***

**I'M WRITING A YU-GI-OH! FANFIC! O______O**

**I have NEVER written a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic, like, EVER!**

**And it's a murder mystery! What's with the section's I never do?**

**Anyway, I have no idea what year to place this in. I just know it's pretty far. XP**

**ENJOY!**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own YuGiOh. I only own the plot!...sorta._

**Warnings:** _Pychotic-than-usual!Bakura, mystery that will mess with your head, character death, and VOCALIOD slowly taking over the world!_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"Oh, dear me, I wondered what happened to Mr. Seto!" said a young boy with spiky tri-colored said, looking at the dead body of Seto Kaiba.

"I'm not sure, partner" his sibling, Atem, said, worried about the safety of Yugi, "But I do know that one of us here is the culprit..."

The rest of the guests, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, Bakura, and Ryou looked worried.

Well most of them looked worried.

Bakura looked bored, and Ryou looked like he knew who did it, and at the same time, didn't. If that makes any sense.

They had all been in the foyer, until they heard a crash from the kitchen.

They all went to investigate, of course, and we're shocked to see Kaiba dead, his wine spilled everywhere.

Bakura stepped forward, with his one arm, "I think the real question is why he was alone in the first place...and why someone would kill him..."

They all looked to Bakura, now interested in what he had to say.

"It's obvious that we are all his friends, and we can all be on his will," Bakura kept saying, moving his one arm around, "And it's only natural that one of us want that money..."

He turned to them.

"Well, that, and his time ran out"

They had no clue what he was talking about.

Ryou just stared at his twin.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"We're is everyone?" Ryou asked his twin, his hands in his pockets.

Bakura, with his one arm, turned to the once butler to Kaiba, and smiled, "They all died"

Ryou was silent for a minute, until he asked, "How is that possible?"

Bakura turned to face his twin, with his smile still in place, "It all begins again with Mr. Seto, now doesn't it?"

_The first mystery is why_

_was he alone in his room_

_Drinking a poisoned bottle of wine?_

Ryou just listened on, as his twin spoke.

_Silently listening to the_

_one-armed detective speak_

_The detective continued in front of the girl_

"Like I said earlier, Kaiba could of easily been murdered by one the others..." Bakura said, "But that seems unlikely now, since they're all gone"

He faced the window, with his smile growing a bit bigger.

"Maybe it was just destiny."

"Destiny?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. He was destined to die"

_The reason is simple, at that point in time,_

_He was destined to die_

Bakura looked at Ryou, still smiling, "But that's just me"

_So, who is the culprit?_

Ryou stared on, staying silent.

"Besides, Ryou, you should know who the real culprit is...."

"No, I do not" Ryou silently said.

_You know the answer to that question_

_Because it all happened_

_In front of your eyes_

"But you saw him at work with Kaiba"

"Master Seto was poisoned" Ryou said, "We all agreed on that"

_So, who is the culprit?_

"But you saw who, poisoned him, didn't you?"

"No I didn't" Ryou said, just slightly quickly, "And this doesn't answer my previous question...."

_Even if you don't say the answer_

_I will answer it for you_

_The way this crime will end_

Bakura just smiled at his twin, his one arm going into his pocket. "They fell in the ocean"

"Fell...in the ocean?" Ryou asked, gripping the object that was hidden in his pocket, "How did they fall?"

"They we're stabbed, and it's possible the culprit went with them"

_The second mystery is, why_

_did they fall into the ocean?_

_And was the culprit really among them?_

Ryou nervously grips the knife hidden in his pocket, not sure what to do now, "Possible?"

_The girl grabs the knife_

_hidden inside her pocket_

_The detective doesn't realize_

_this and continues talking_

"Yes, they fell, and it's possible he went with them" Bakura said, still smiling at Ryou, "Or that person could still be around."

"Where is the person, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Bakura faced the window, "I think you should know where Ryou"

He turned back to his twin, "After all, you saw the murder happen"

He tightened his grip on the knife more, if possible, "No, I didn't"

"Yes you did" Bakura said, turning to his twin, "And that was my mistake"

_The one fatal mistake in my plan_

_Was the other detective_

_that was dragged into this_

"Letting you see me..."

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked.

"That should be abvious, Ryou..."

_So, who is the culprit?_

Bakura starts walking towards Ryou, "After all, you saw me do it..."

Ryou pulls the knife out of pocket, and points at Bakura, "Stay back!"

Bakura smiled sadly and Ryou, and continues toward him. Ryou tries and swings the knife at Bakura, but easily hits it out of Ryou's hands.

Now Ryou showed emotion the whole night; He was scared. very much so.

_The detective easily hits it out of her hand_

_The girl's last resort_

_So, who is the culprit?_

"So, who do you think killed the people Ryou?" Bakura asked his twin, holding him place with his red and bloodied hand.

"...I don't know" he silently replies.

"Oh, come!" Bakura said, "The answer is right in front of you!"

_Come, the name of the person is in front of you_

_Say my name!_

"No..." Ryou said, "Your just...sick..."

"I'm perfectly sane...."Bakura said.

"Sane people don't kill my friends..." Ryou said, close to crying in fright.

Bakura frowns sadly at Ryou, "Why did you get involved?"

"I didn't-" Ryou started.

"You got yourself involved, when you started working for Kaiba" Bakura said.

_I really_

_Did not want you to find out_

_I will be merciful_

Moving away from Ryou, he takes his coat off, "I want you to run..."

And he tossed his coat to Ryou who caught it.

He couldn't look away from Bakura's bloodied arm, "...I..."

_Hurry, if you want to run_

_then run away quickly..._

_So, who is the culprit?_

"I want to know why you did this" Ryou said to his twin, "Why did you kill everyone?"

Bakura looked at his twin now with a blank look, "Because I wanted to"

He turned to the window again, "Because I was curious, Because they didn't like me, Because anything"

Ryou stared at his twin sadly.

"But it won't matter soon"

_There may be more than_

_one answer to that question_

_But the means to confirm that_

_answer is about to disappear_

"What do you mean, Bakura?" Ryou asked, not wanting to leave without his twin, no matter how crazy.

_So, who is the culprit?_

"Don't worry about me so much" Bakura said, turning to him, "And you really should hurry and run."

He faced his twin, "Before I kill you too..."

Ryou stepped back in fear, "But-"

"You won't be able to run away if you don't leave now..."Bakura interrupted him.

_Come, if you don't hurry up_

_My hands are going to kill you_

_You don't have much time_

"....but why would you kill me too?"

_So, who is the culprit?_

"Simple, Ryou" Bakura said, looking at him that smile again, "Because you saw everything else..."

_You know the answer to that question_

_Because everything happened_

_in front of your eyes_

"So you run while you still can..."

And ran he did.

Ryou ran, and ran, through the front door, out to the road, and towards the only source of civilization.

Not long after, there was an explosion behind him, and he turned around in shock.

The mansion was in flames.

_So, who is the culprit?_

_The person standing in front of you_

_Come, say that person's name_

"...Bakura...."Ryou whispered out of sadness.

He now lost his twin.

_My name!_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**If you don't get it, don't worry. I'm not sure it's suppose to make sense! X3**

**Anyway, R&R if you like. I liketh the typing.**

**P.S. The Song is called 'The Riddler who can't solve Riddles' by Kagamine Len**


	2. The TRUE Culprit

**So, there was a sequal to "The Riddler who can't solve Riddles". It's called, and I swear, I'm not kidding, "The Riddler who won't solve Riddles" by Rin Kagamine.**

**Ha.**

**So, now, I'm gonna type up what REALLY happened with that entire party.**

**Discalimer that nobody really cares about: **_I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, it would stayed aired in japan, just like season 0 :P_

**WARNINGS: Psychotic!Bakura and Ryou, Character Death, a riddle that makes absolute sense, and VOCALOID slowly, (but surely), taking over the world.**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_"I told him that I was the one who was going to do the killing"_

_"But his face changed color"_

_"And he insisted that he was going to play"_

_"The role as the detective"_

_"He played the part well didn't he?"_

_"I'm sure it's because he has that thought"_

_"Stuck in his head that"_

_"He 'needs to atone for his sins'..."_

**The REAL Culprit**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Ryou silently stood in mansion that was runned by the very wealthy count, Seto Kaiba. Ryou was here to help someone do something.

_'Where is he?' _he silently thought.

And is on cue, Ryou heard welcomeing murmurs. Soon after, the newly arrived guest stood in front of Ryou.

"Sorry that I sook so long" he said softly, so only Ryou could hear, "I had a _few _things to set first"

"You should of let me help" Ryou said to the new guest, "You put yourself through too much stress..."

_Why do you always insist_

_on getting yourself hurt_

_And think that you could_

_protect someone like that?_

"Mr. Bakura, could I have a word?" Count Seto Kaiba, "Privetly in the kitchen if you would?"

The unknown guest, now known as Bakura, (Who looked eerily like Ryou), made his way towards the kitchen with Kaiba.

Ryou just stood there, looking perfectly normal.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_"Oh, dear me, I wondered what happened to Mr. Seto!" said a young boy with spikey tri-colored said, looking at the dead body of Seto Kaiba._

_"I'm not sure, partner" his sibling, Atem, said, worried about the safety of Yugi, "But I do know that one of us here is the culprit..."_

_The rest of the guests, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, Bakura, and Ryou looked worried._

_Well most of them looked worried._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"They don't suspect anything, Bakura..." said a voice, with a eery joy in it, "I suspect they wouldn't..."**_

_**"Good...then let's keep up with the plan..."**_

_**"What do you want me to do once this is all over?"**_

_**"I can't tell you that yet..."**_

_**"Why not? I hate being left in the dark..."**_

_**"In time..."**_

_In the beginning, it was you_

_Who blind-folded me wasn't it?_

_There were actually two_

_wine glasses weren't there._

_**"You know" the other voice said, "If you hadn't poisoned him, I would of got him myslef..."**_

_**"Yeah, the very messy way..."**_

_**"I can't help it, if I like the sight of Blood..." the voice said, chukling.**_

_Even if he didn't die by "poison"_

_He would've eventually died by the "knife"_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"Bakura, I will solve the riddle you've left me..."**_

_I will solve the riddle in your place_

_I won't let the crime end this way_

_Let me undo this rusted curse_

_A curse put on by a mean culprit_

_**"You can't have all the creidit, after all..."**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_"We're is everyone?" Ryou asked his twin, his hands in his pockets._

_Bakura, with his one arm, turned to the once butler to Kaiba, and smiled, "They all died"_

_Ryou was silent for a minute, until he asked, "How is that possible?"_

_Bakura turned to face his twin, with his smile still in place, "It all begins again with Mr. Seto, now dosen't it?"_

_Ryou just listened on, as his twin spoke._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"...your a menie." the strange voice said.**_

_**"What?" Bakura asked.**_

_**"Your a meanie..." the strange voice repeted.**_

_**"...menie?"**_

_**"Yeah, meanie."**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_Bakura just smiled at his twin, his one arm going into his pocket. "They fell in th ocean"_

_"Fell...in the ocean?" Ryou asked, gripping the object that was hidden in his pocket, "How did they fall?"_

_"They we're stabbed, and it's possible the culprit went with them"_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_I can only think that,_

_everything you said was a lie_

_Were you really the "detective" in that crime?_

_Even though you say that_

_It's done because it's the past_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"You didn't have to push me, too..." the strange said.**_

_**"I had to make it beleiveable, you know..." Bakura told the voice**_

_**"Meanie"**_

_**"How old are you?"**_

_**"Meanie-Meanie"**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"Bakura...I will tell you something first...**_

_What's making you so anxious?_

_He could only kill them one by one_

_But still couldn't be the culprit_

_**"Something very important..."**_

_I will whisper it in your ear_

_Before I accidentally kill you_

_**"Before I kill you, too..."**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_Ryou nerviously grips the knifve hidden in his pocket, not sure what to do now, "Possible?"_

_"Yes, they fell, and it's possible he went with them" Bakura said, still smiling at Ryou, "Or that person could still be around."_

_"Where is the person, the Bakura?" Ryou asked._

_Bakura faced the window, "I think you should know where Ryou"_

_He turned back to his twin, "After all, you saw the murder happen"_

_He tightned his grip on the knifve more, if possible, "No, I didn't"_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"I will solve this crime you left me, Bakura..."**_

_I will solve you and your riddle_

_**"And what I've seen so far...**_

_"The atrocious culprit is..."_

_"Not you"_

_**"Is that your the sane one..."**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"The fact that you pushed me is more annoying than the fact that you blew the mansion up..." ths strange vice said.**_

_**"I saved you, didn't I?" Bakura told the voice.**_

_**"You didn't have to push me still, you meanie..."**_

_**"You know, that word is starting to get old..."**_

_**"...doo-doo head"**_

_**"Very mature, Ryou"**_

_That arm you saved me with_

_Was used to play the piano._

_**"...Bakura?" the voice, now known as none other than Ryou, asked.**_

_**"Yes, Ryou?"**_

_**"Will you play the piano for me again?"**_

_**"Anytime"**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"Oh it was you, the entire time..."**_

_**"My dear twin brother..."**_

_If I had known that_

_Would I have not taken...?_

_**"I wish you didn't ply this game with me..."**_

_**"So your beautiful talent could stay clensed..."**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_"So, who do you think killed the people Ryou?" Bakura asked his twin, holding him in place with his red and bloodied hand._

_"...I don't know" he silently replies._

_"Oh, come!" Bakura said, "The answer is right in front of you!"_

_"No..." Ryou said, "Your just...sick..."_

_"I'm perfectly sane..."Bakura said._

_"Sane people don't kill my friends..." Ryou said, close to crying in fright._

_Bakura frowns sadly at Ryou, "Why did you get involved?"_

_"I didn't-" Ryou started._

_"You got yourself involved, when you started working for ..." Bakura said._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"You got involved, Bakura...not me..."**_

_**"I know that, Ryou"**_

_...I will cast upon another riddle_

_If a person who can solve this riddle appears_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Somewhere, in a close town, a lone survivor of the Kaiba Mansion Massacure was stuck in a ally, scared.

He was trapped by two white haired demons.

"Y-you! I-I'll tell everyone _**what **_really happened!" Jonouchi stammered.

The two demons laughed.

"You can't prove anything, Jonouchi" the taller one said.

"After all, we're both dead"

_I will trap that person inside this story_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_"...but why would you kill me too?"_

_"Simple, Ryou" Bakura said, looking at him that smile again, "Because you saw everything else..."_

_"So you run while you still can..."_

_And ran he did._

_Ryou ran, and ran, through the front door, out to the road, and twoards the only source of civlization._

_Not long after, there was an explosion behind him, and he turned around in shock._

_The mansion was in flames._

_"...Bakura..."Ryou whispered out of sadness._

_He now lost his twin._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"We were successful, Bakura" Ryou said, "They'll never figure out who did it..."**_

_**"Not quite, Ryou"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Some how, the stupid mutt survived the fall..."**_

_**"When we find him, I'll kill him myself..."**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

And he kept that promise.

The alley ws covered in blood, the riddle never to be solved.

"Let's go home, now Bakura" Ryou said, "And plan our next game"

"Of course Ryou"

"But, plese try to think of something else, besides blowing the building up..."

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_"Welcome"_

_"To our world"_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"In order for this story to end, everybody must die"**_

_**"You don't want it to end? You want to solve it?"**_

_**"...But this riddle is filled with so much factual errors"**_

_**"There's no chance of you solving it"**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-OMGALINE!-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**...Yeah.**

**R&R if you wish.**


End file.
